Ninjago - Reboot
by A wild fangirl appears
Summary: The ninjas were just kids when it happened. One little fight caused too much trouble for all of them... (Not very good at summaries, this is my first fic :3)


**Yay! My first fanfic/one-shot ^.^**

**Sorry if it's a little cheesy or weird, like I said, first fanfic.**

**I based this off a vocaloid song called 'Reboot'. It was sad when I watched it and I was crying when I imagined them as ninjago characters and got the idea of this one-shot T^T**

**I hope you like it!（≧ω≦）**

**(P.S. This is how you make author notes right?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

The sun was already setting, giving the sky a pinky-orange colour. I think they're already on the hill, where we always met. Hopefully, I wasn't late! I searched for them while I had my hands full carrying little gifts that they would love. I kept looking until I heard voices that I knew were my best friends.

"He's here!" Jay cheered loudly, as always.

"Finally," Cole said, trying not to sound angry. "You're late!"

"Over here, Zane!" Kai shouted, waving his hands to get my attention.

Turning around, I saw Kai's arms waving and ran to them as fast as I could but I was being careful, I don't want to trip and break the gifts. When I got to the top, they saw me holding the gifts and wanted to know what I had. I handed them a box, each with their favourite colour.

"Look what I got!" I eagerly said while showing everyone how to open it. Once everyone had opened them, they all noticed inside the box was their favourite elements as keyrings; Fire for Kai, Earth for Cole, Lightning for Jay and Snow for me. Everyone gazed at the keyrings in awe and looked really happy. In unison, we all held up our keyrings and laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day, we were coming home from school and it started pouring.<p>

"I told you it was gonna rain!" Kai said, covering his head with his school bag. I could tell his hair wasn't as spikey when it was wet.

"Relax, I have an umbrella!" Jay reassured Kai. "But I, uhh... I need to find it" Jay looked at his enormous bag, stuffed with random school stuff and sheets of his inventions. Cole copied Kai, covering his head with his bag and quickly explained

"There's no time for this! If my uniform is wet, my dad will k-"

"There's a bus stop shelter over there!" I interrupt Cole, running in the direction of the bus stop. Everyone followed without objecting, as they were desperate for shelter.

"Phew, at least we're not really soaked" Cole said. A car splashed a puddle nearby and soaked Cole.

"Now you are!" Jay joked. Everyone laughed except for me and Cole. Cole was sad but ended up laughing with them. Was that a joke? I smile but was still confused.

"Jay, you found your umbrella yet?" Kai asked, shivering from the cold rain.

"Nearl- Aha! I found it!" Jay shouted as he held up the umbrella like he found treasure.

"Finally, we need to get back home!" I say fast. Jay opened the unbrella and all of us somehow fit under it. We walked for a few minutes down the sidewalk. I saw Jay look up and notice something.

"Wow!" Jay laughed, closing the unbrella. We were all confused until he pointed up and we saw the rainy clouds were gone and the sun was shining bright. Everyone smiled and kept on walking.

I still remember those days, we were so happy as kids.

* * *

><p>A few days later, after school, we went to get sweets at the small shop near our school. Jay and Cole walked a little ahead of me and Kai, excitedly talking about stuff like they always do.<p>

"I love this flavour!" Jay licked his bubblegum flavoured ice cream, smudging some around his lips. He already finished half of his ice cream

"Jay, you eat too fast. You might get brain freeze!" I warned him, but he probably didn't hear because he kept eating faster. I sighed and ate some of my sweets.

"Wanna goto the park?" Kai asked, taking the wrapper off his lollipop. "We have some time since they let us out of school early,"

"Meh, I feel like going home," Cole said. He hasn't eaten any of his ice cream and looked like he didn't want to.

"Cole, you never like going to the park. You're no fun!" Jay said as a joke, but I think Cole took it seriously. Jay pushed him a little and Cole ended up dropping his chocolate ice cream.

"Uhh... Cole?"

Cole suddenly got angry. He pushed Jay back, making him drop his ice cream. There were a few seconds of silence before they got into a big fight. Me and Kai tried to stop them but Kai ended up being pushed too and got involved in the fight. I didn't know what to do so I stood there for a while before noticing Jay's lightning keyring had fallen off his bag. I went to retrive it, ignoring the fact it fell into the middle of a main road.

"At least I saw it fall..." I thought to myself. I smiled, remembering everyone's happy faces when I gave them these keyrings. Kai saw me run into the road and looked to my left. He looked back at me in horror. I smile and wave Jay's lightning keyring in the air to reassure him. When I look the my left, a massive truck was inches away from me and was going at full speed.

The last thing I ever saw was all my friends fighting, before everything became dark...

* * *

><p>I woke up in a small, gloomy room with two candles shining a faint light.<p>

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. My vision was a little blurry so I couldn't see much. It was silent for a long time, but I heard someone speak...

"S-so, what... do we do?" A voice says quietly. I recognize that voice, but it's usually loud and happy.

My vision finally cleared and I saw three people gathered around a coffin. On top of the coffin was flowers, candles and a picture of...

_Wait... That's me._

I step back and realise that I've… passed. But why am I still here? Am I a ghost? I tried to speak but my voice is completely gone.

_Whats happening?_

"Its all-" Another voice muttered. He tried to finish his sentence, but he was holding back tears.

_Cole?_

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Cole screamed, covering his face so the others won't see him. Desprately, he ran out the room. Jay was looking at the door Cole slammed shut. Kai just stood there, not knowing what he should do. He looked at Jay for a second and slowly walked out the room, going to Cole. Jay sighed, he was all alone.

* * *

><p>They went to school the next day and I followed them. It was pouring, just like the time when we were-<p>

_No, don't think about that..._

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Jay remained just behind the door, looking up at the clouds. He knew that the sun won't shine, like last time.

"Ugh, forgot my umbrella," He whispered, inspecting his bag. He noticed Kai and Cole walked near him, each holding umbrellas. Cole saw Jay and their eyes meet, but not even a second passed, its gone. He kept walking and talking to Kai, ignoring Jay. It was silent for a few moments. I watched Jay hanged his head low and ran the opposite direction through the rain.

* * *

><p>A falcon flew above me and landed on my hand as I settle on the sidewalk, with a blank exspression on my face. Its been a few years now since I last saw them. I can't remember anything but my friends. But... Who are my friends? I think I've gone crazy not being able to speak.<p>

A little breeze came from my right and scared the falcon away. I looked up to see a person wearing dark blue clothes. Reminds me of something... Without knowing, I started following the random person. He was going to a university filled with tons of different people, but I was too focused on following him. He quickly turned to a board with a bunch of different posters. The one that caught his eye was a huge poster in the middle of all the others. I couldn't see the writing but on the poster were small pictures of elements. Earth, Fire, Lightning and Ice.

The person entered the building and went up the stairs to floor 2. They kept going and going until he stopped at a classroom with the same poster from the board on the door.

"This is it..." He sighed. I suddenly recognize that voice.

_Jay?!_

Jay was holding the handle of the door for a few seconds. Finally, he opened the door and saw a small training course and two other people in ninja suits talking about something. They heard the door open and turned around.

_Kai! Cole!_

Jay realized it was Cole and Kai in the room. He remembered that day and ran away, thinking that they still hate him.

"No, no, no!" Jay muttered while all the memories came back to haunt him. He was about to reach the stairs when someone grabbed his hand, making him stop and turn around. It was Cole.

"I'm sorry Jay!" Cole said, looking away. "I wasn't... strong enough," He began to lose his grip on Jay's hand and drop to the floor. Jay was too shocked to do anything. Kai came running and saw them.

"Sorry, Jay..." Kai apologized quietly. Jay knew what was happening and started to beam. He was happier than when we were kids.

I remembered everything, changing the dead expression on my face to a shocked one.

* * *

><p>I waited for them on the little hill, where we always met. This time, I'm early. The night sky was filled with stars, so I started to make shapes out of them while I wait. I managed to see a snowflake out of stars before I saw the dim light of the golden weapons they were carrying.<p>

"I remember this place!" Jay giggled, jumping around.

"Of course you do," Kai chuckled.

"That reminds me..." Cole checked his pockets to find the little earth keyring. He held it up and sighed. "Have you got yours?"

Kai and Jay were already fishing it out their pockets. Jay held up his lightning keyring and was happy for a second but then quickly got sad.

"We never found Zane's keyring..." Jay sighed, lowering his arm.

"I think I found something better!" Kai eagerly said, pointing up and nearly dropping his fire keychain. He spotted the snowflake made out of stars in the sky. Everyone laughed, even I did. All of a sudden, there was light surrounding me. I knew I had to go. Before I leave, I tried saying something.

**"Thanks..."**

I watched them turn around as I disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>NUUUUUU ZANE DIES O^O<strong>

**Anyways, what did you think of that? :3**

**If you went on Google, searched for 'reboot vocaloid song', found a link to the youtube video and watched it, you might find that there is only 3 people in the actual music video. I added another because I can't leave anyone out! ****Plus if you were smart, you probably figured out which vocaloids I made into ninjago characters:**

**Zane is Zimi Samune**

**Jay is Luka Megurine**

**Cole is Miku Hatsune**

**Kai was no-one, I added him in ^.^**


End file.
